gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Online official sweepstakes rules
Rules & Guidelines 1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY TO PLAY/WIN A PRIZE. There are multiple ways to enter, including purchases at Gaia, alternate means of entry not involving a purchase specifically via mail, and by purchasing additional entries in the sweepstakes. A PURCHASE WILL NOT INCREASE CHANCES OF WINNING; EVERY UNIQUE ENTRY REGARDLESS OF HOW IT WAS OBTAINED HOLDS THE SAME CHANCE OF WINNING. 2. Every item purchased in the Club Verge and La Victoire Cash Shops that is 99 Gaia Cash or higher counts as ONE entry into the sweepstakes. 3. Purchasing a regular Club Verge and/or La Victoire Cash Shop item bundle (e.g. CI bundle) counts as a single entry into the sweepstakes; one entry is received per regular item bundle purchased. The prizes are as follows: Grand Prize (1): The Grand Prize consists of a prize pack containing: Choice of any Gaia Item, 10000 (100 dollars worth) Gaia Cash, Choice of Marionette item, Choice of Rare Pet item, and Choice of non-Customizable SDPlus Doll 2nd Place Prize (1): The 2nd Place Prize consists of a prize pack containing: 5000 (Fifty dollars worth) Gaia Cash and the choice of Rare Pet item. 3rd Place Prize (1): The 3rd Place Prize consists of a prize pack containing: 2500 (Twenty-five dollars worth) Gaia Cash and the choice of Marionette item. • Winners of each prize agree to have their user name and avatar likeness shared on Gaia’s website and/or in Discussion Forums. • Items won in the “Choose Your Own Prize Adventure” MegaPrize Sweepstakes Promotion are not soul bound, meaning that they can be exchanged, sold and traded on the Gaia Marketplace. Q: How long does the “Choose Your Own Prize Adventure” MegaPrize Sweepstakes run? The sweepstakes will run from 6:00pm Monday, August 5th through 11:59 pm August 19th, 2013. Times and dates of sweepstakes will be calculated in Pacific Time. Q: How do I enter? 1. Any purchase made in the Club Verge and La Victoire Cash Shops that is 99 Gaia Cash and higher counts as an entry! 2. Entries may also be purchased outright, according to the following price tiers: 3. In addition, you may also receive an entry into the sweepstakes without purchase (Alternate Method of Entry “AMOE”) by mailing a legibly handwritten, self-addressed, stamped envelope (“SASE”) with sufficient postage and a return address, including first and last name, street address, city, state, and ZIP code to: PO Box 612680, San Jose, CA 95161-2680. Mail-in requests, including both outer envelope and SASE, must be handwritten. Outer envelope must include a return address in the upper left hand corner that matches the requestor’s street address, and must be postmarked no sooner than August 5, 2013, and no later than August 19, 2013, and received by Gaia no later than 11:59 pm PT August 27, 2013. Requests from Vermont (“VT”) residents that are postmarked in VT may omit return postage. Requests from VT residents that are postmarked outside of VT and omit return postage may be required to provide proof of VT residency to Gaia's reasonable satisfaction before requests are fulfilled. Each request must be mailed in a separate stamped outer mailing envelope. Requests that are sent in business reply envelopes, that utilize address labels or stickers (for any address), that are photocopied, hand-stamped, computer-generated or otherwise mechanically or digitally produced or reproduced, that are not mailed in separate outer stamped mailing envelopes, or that otherwise fail to comply with these Official Rules, will NOT be honored, acknowledged or returned, and the persons submitting such requests will forfeit any corresponding postage and unused envelopes. Q: Where can I buy the entry packages? Entry packages can be purchased at the La Victoire Cash shop located here! Q: I bought a regular Cash Shop item from La Victoire or Club Verge that cost 99 Gaia cash or more, but I don't see an entry in my inventory - what gives? Please don't panic! Entries granted for regular La Victoire and Club Verge Cash Shops are automatically logged by the system as entries. The only physical entry items you will see in your inventory are any additional single entries or entry packages you purchase from the Cash Shops. Q: If I buy entry packages, do I get multiple entries? Yes, if you choose to buy an entry package, then you will receive the number of entries in the particular package as well as an entry for having purchased the entry package. For example, if you buy the 100 entry package, you’ll receive 100 entries into the sweepstakes plus one additional entry for the purchase of the package. Please note, however, that the free entry you get for making any purchase of 99 Gaia cash or more in La Victoire and Club Verge are automatically be logged by the system, and will not appear as an item in your inventory. Q: What about regular Cash Shop item bundles – do these count as multiple entries? No, regular Club Verge and La Victoire Cash Shop item bundles (e.g. CI bundles) count as one purchase. So if you bought a bundle of 4 items, only one entry will be earned. Q: How will you announce the winners? Winners will be contacted via a Private Message, and then their user names will be posted in this thread! Q: What exactly can I win? The prizes are as follows: Grand Prize (1): The Grand Prize consists of a prize package containing: Your Choice of any Gaia Item, 10000 (100 dollars worth) Gaia Cash, Choice of Marionette item, Choice of Rare Pet item, Choice of non-Customizable SDPlus Doll 2nd Place Prize (1): The 2nd Place Prize consists of a prize package containing: 5000 (Fifty dollars worth) Gaia Cash and the choice of Rare Pet item. 3rd Place Prize (1): The 3rd Place Prize consists of a prize package containing: 2500 (Twenty-five dollars worth) Gaia Cash and the choice of Marionette item. Q: Are any of the items that are won during the Sweepstakes soul bound, i.e. are they prevented from being exchanged on the Gaia marketplace? No, the items will not be soul bound. Q: When will the winners be announced? Winners will be announced on Wednesday, August 28th, 2013. External links Category:Gaia Online policy Category:Contest